1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to an object identification system, a wireless Internet system having the object identification system and a method of servicing a wireless communication based on an object using the object identification system. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to an object identification system which identifies a matter or an object viewed through a terminal to provide information related to the object or provide a wireless communication service program such as Internet Website related to the object, a wireless Internet system having the object identification system and a method of servicing a wireless communication based on an object using the object identification system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to access wired Internet Website or wireless Internet Website, a user may execute a client program of a personal computer or a mobile telephone terminal to input a Website's Uniform Resource Locator (URL) address on an address window, or to search the URL address to input the searched URL address on an address window. That is, when the URL address is inputted directly through an input device such as a keyboard, a touch pen, etc., or inputted by clicking a hyper-linked URL address shown by a searching program, a client program requests Webpage, image, sound, file, etc., to a corresponding sever and then receives and displays the Webpage, the image, the sound, the file, etc. Thus, by intermediating the URL address, a user may obtain information stored in the corresponding sever. That is, the URL address corresponding to information is important, so that a directory service, a searching service, etc., has been developed in order to effectively obtain the URL address.
However, in a wireless Internet environment, it is inconvenient to execute a client program such as Internet browser through an inputting of characters at a small-sized device such as a mobile telephone terminal.
In order to use a conventional search service, a basic data such as a keyword should be inputted thereto. When the basic data is not existed, in order to obtain information related to a strange location, a strange building, a strange shop, etc., a search for searching the basic data such as the strange location, the strange building, the strange shop, etc., should be performed. Thus, a searching time or a searching effort for obtaining related information or accessing a related Website is increased. Therefore, a utilization of Internet at a wireless Internet environment may be decreased in comparison with a wired Internet environment.
Moreover, a user who wishes to obtain information while walking by a mobile telephone terminal wants to intuitively and immediately access a Website related to a target or to execute a client program related to the target without a searching.
Thus, when a target object is intuitively selected, an object identification system is required, which identifies the selected object to access a website related to the identified target or executes an additional service program. Moreover, a wireless Internet service utilizing the object identification system is required.